Fallen ones
by Zaara the black
Summary: Lost are the ones who we use and forget, but they remember us. They are the ones we don't fear, but are the ones who are the most deadly to us all. Naruto x Slight Bleach crossover.
1. The start of it all

This message will last exactly 30 seconds and it cannot be traced nor stopped by any outside sources. I don't own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fic. Killjoy is my Co writer and Elizabeth Vida what up? Enjoy this Fic. Peace… Out.

Human speech

_Human thought/ Flashback_

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/ boss thought**_

Letter

00000000000000000000000000

Act 1: Gathering

(orphanage- 11 years after Kyubi)

Three children sat in a room two bloodily and beaten, while the other was crying over her friends. The girl was Tenten Matsumoto and she stood at 4'11". She had long brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, and blue jean shorts. The one she was currently checking on was one Rock lee. He was older then her by a couple of months and stood at 5'2" . Lee had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, black eyes that seemed to see the world and eyebrows that she had helped to trim down, he wore a green shirt, and black shorts. The last one was the worst of all. He was Naruto Uzumaki and he stood at 5' even. He had mostly red hair with a few blonde highlights, sea blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each check, he wore a white shirt with a black fox's head on the front, and blue pants.

Both had massive bruises on their faces and small cuts in their arms, but Naruto must have at least broken a rib, because he was breathing a little hard.

Tenten continued to cry as her friends looked at her. "I told you two to let him do what he wanted with me!" said Tenten as she cried harder.

Lee raised his head a bit and worked his jaw around with his right hand. "I'll never let that man do such dishonorable things to you Tenten-chan," said Lee grinning at her.

Naruto opened his swollen eye and gazed at them. "Lee's right Ten-chan, besides it's time to make our escape," said Naruto as they both gasped.

They had been planning to escape the village for a longtime now, but had been quiet about it. To them the village was hell. All three had reasons to hate it. Lee because he was constantly teased by both kids and adults because of his condition. Tenten because the caretaker had not only tried to touch her in naughty places most of the time, but because he would always beat up her friends when they protected her. Naruto because the whole village wanted him dead, except for a few, and he be damned if he died because of some fools.

"When do we leave?" asked Tenten as she looked at the hidden genius.

Naruto smirked. "Tomorrow is Friday. The day that bastard gets money from the Hokage. Lee already rigged the place with exploding tags and all we have to do is steal the money.

Lee smirked. "Simple," said Lee

"Alright," said Tenten.

One day they would return and the village would never be the same again.

(Hyuga compound)

11 year old Hanabi Hyuga sat in her room. Hanabi stood at 4'10, lavender eyes, long black hair, wearing a black nightie with her panties on under it. Hanabi heard a knock on the door and looked at it in fear.

"it's open," said Hanabi in a timid voice.

The door opened and there stood her worst fear, her twin sister Hinata. Hinata looked more like their mother, but she was as cruel as they got. Hanabi brought her legs up to her chest as Hinata started to walk over to her sister.

"What's the matter Hanabi-chan? You don't have to be scared of me. I'm your sister after all," said Hinata as she started to run her hand though her sisters hair.

Hanabi's eyes widened she was in for it. "I-I'm not Hinata-chan," said Hanabi as Hinata slapped her hard across the face and forced her to the bed, while pinning her hands above her head. And she again smiled cruelly.

"That's good, but I want to hear you scream for mercy tonight my dear sister," said Hinata as she roughly kissed Hanabi.

**Warning Lemon , Warning rape! You have been warned!**

Hanabi cried as Hinata grabbed two belts and bond her hands to the front of the bed. Hinata then ripped off Hanabi's nightie exposing her rather nice B-cup breasts, before taking off her own nightie and panties. Hinata squeezed them hard making Hanabi moan out in both pleasure and pain. Hanabi hated how her body would betray her at times like this. She hated how her sister would do this to her.

Hinata smiled as she bit her sister's neck. "I can't believe what a little slut you are dear sister," said Hinata as she kissed her again.

Hanabi glared at her. "FUCK YOU, YOU ANNOYING ASS BITCH!!!!" yelled Hanabi earning a smack on her face.

"Here I am trying to make love to you and you have the nerve to call me something so disrespectful!?" Asked an angered Hinata as she got no reply

Hinata glared at Hanabi before ripping her panties away and stuck her fingers roughly into a wet Hanabi who had silent tears running down her face. Hinata pumped her fingers roughly making Hanabi cry in pain. Hanabi soon came screaming. Hinata was still horny and pulled out a double ender from sister's closet. She put one end near Hanabi's ass and the other at her pussy entrance.

Hanabi started to cry hard. "Please Hinata-hime anything, but that?" asked Hanabi as Hinata teased her with it.

"But my Dear sister, I'm horny and need to her your SCREAMS!" said Hinata as she pushed on it and the other end into Hanabi's ass.

Hanabi screamed and Hinata moaned as she started to move the on the end forcing it to not only go deeper into herself, but also into Hanabi's ass, making her yell out in pain.

"AH FUCK!! THAT'S RIGHT YELL OUT YOU LITTLE SLUT!!" moaned out Hinata as she slapped Hanabi.

"please stop this!" yelled Hanabi as this time her sister slapped her breasts.

"AHH HANABI I'M ABOUT TO CUMMMMMMMM!!" yelled Hinata as her pussy juices went all over Hanabi's pussy, her legs and her bed.

**LEMON END NOW!!**

Hinata smiled as she got off her sister and pulled on her own nightie, before she undid the binding and kissed her sister once again.

"Have a good night my dear slave sister," said Hinata as she walked out. Hanabi got up and locked the door before she ran into her bathroom and started to let the hot water cleanse her body. She did this a lot, though it never worked, Hinata had drilled it into her mind.

The clan Knew about what she did, but no one stopped her. In fact the clan Council and her father encouraged it. While in public Hinata was sweet, the truth was Hinata was a horny little slut and Hanabi was her slave to fuck as she pleased. To make matters worse she had had to suck off her cousin Neji and even let him take her in the ass a few times. Sometime her father would watch and had a young teenage girl from the breach family pleasure him as he watched it happen. Hanabi hated him for it and she would destroy the clan for it, starting with her sister. Tomorrow was the best time to escape as the clan was hosting a party and Hinata would want to play afterwards. Hanabi got out the shower and started to pack a small bag.

One day she would return and the clan would never be the same again.

(Across Konoha)

Mikoto Uchiha age 26, long black hair, black eyes, heart shaped face large c-cup breasts, and a powerful figure, wearing a pink top, and blue dress was pissed off. The Council had come to her door step an hour ago demanding that during Sasuke's 13th birthday they open up a public brothel for both her and him as to double their chances at getting more Uchiha quicker. Mikoto walked into the backyard to find Sasuke practicing against a Jonin that the Council had hand selected to train him up. Sasuke had grown up to be a fine young man. He looked a lot like his brother, except for his hair, and he was missing the long lines under his eyes, he stood at 5'1", wore a black vest and blue shorts.

"Sasuke-chan time for Dinner," said Mikoto as Sasuke was thrown to the ground hard.

The Jonin glared at her. "On the battlefield there is no time for lunch," said the Jonin.

Mikoto activated her Sharingan and glared at him. "Be that as it may Sasuke is still a child," said Mikoto.

Sasuke got up and glared at the man before walking off as the Jonin vanished. "I hate this village. Once they treated the clan like gods which I hated, now they treat us like dogs since you and I are the last," said Sasuke as his mother gave him a hug.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I have been planning on leaving this village for a while," said Mikoto making Sasuke eyes go wide.

"But mother they'll hunt us down," said Sasuke with fear in his voice.

Mikoto patted her sons head as she took out a few explosive notes. "Better to be free and hunted, then to be a slave with no rights," said Mikoto.

One day they would return and the villagers would weep for them, but in fear, not in praise.

(Ibiki's Home)

19 year old Anko sat in her mentors home, scared to return to her own. Anko stood at 5'4", long purple hair, brown eyes, shapely body that made her a real knock out with curves in all the right places and C- cup breasts, wearing a black shirt, blue jean skirt, and her long brown jacket. The reason Anko was afraid to return to her own home was because for the past week a few Jonin had broken in and raped her to the sun shone into her apartment. One had even gone so far to give her a drug that would make her super horny, almost to the point of insanity. Anko knew that they wouldn't stop until she was broken, so she planned to leave the village.

Ibiki knew about her problem and had told her to run. He would delay the hunter nins as long as he could. Anko loved Ibiki like a brother and for him to try and protect her so was putting himself in danger.

Anko stood up and looked out the window into the night sky. Tomorrow would be the day to leave. The prefect time.

"Ibiki. Thank you," said Anko as she vanished from the house.

One day she would return and those who had caused her pain would pay dearly.

(Friday- 5:00 p.m.)

Lee watched as the Hokage and the caretaker went over a few things. He was the lookout as Tenten set the charges and Naruto stole the money. Tenten had set the last charge as Naruto ran into the caretaker and bounced off him. Tenten and lee smirked. They knew Naruto was a master pickpocket and the caretaker would never make a scene in front of the Hokage. Naruto ran over to his friends and showed them the money.

"Everything is Set Naruto-kun," said Tenten.

"That's good Ten-chan. We set them off in an Hour," said Naruto as they began to walk out the orphanage and twords the east gate.

Lee smirked. "I can say that it will be a show that we will miss.

(With Mikoto and Sasuke)

Mikoto and Sasuke were sitting at the park awaiting a friend of hers. Mikoto had set bombs in a few of the guard towers and even some in the Council chambers as well as the Uchiha clan Library. Mikoto planned to go out of Konoha with a bang. Sasuke was training with a wooden sword at the moment and was being awed at by the villagers. Mikoto almost didn't notice someone lick her neck.

"Hello Mikoto-hime," said Anko as Mikoto turned and gave her friend a hug.

"Are you and your kid ready to go?" asked Anko as Mikoto nodded. Mikoto looked at Sasuke and made him follow her, before they began to make their way to the east gate.

(Hyuga Compound)

Hanabi sighed as her personal maid was fixing up her dress for the big event tonight. Hinata was there as well cooing over the dress Hanabi wanted nothing more then to be away from her sister, but the maid was still finishing the dress. After another three minutes it was done and Hanabi got out the dress and throw on a black training shirt, black pants and her Shinobi sandals and walked out.

"Where are you going little sister?" asked Hinata with a smile.

"Out," said Hanabi and with that Hanabi left the clan compound and headed for the east gate.

(East gate)

Naruto, Lee, and Tenten arrived at the gate to find two women and their class mate Sasuke standing there as if waiting.

"Yo Sasuke!" said Naruto as he walked over to them with Lee and Tenten not far behind.

Mikoto looked over at Sasuke's class mates and knew who they were instantly. Rock Lee, son of Lelieeth Gai and Max Lee. Tenten Hitsugaya, daughter of Dustin and Hitomi Hiyata. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kurshina Uzumaki and father unknown.

"Hey brats, you'd best say out of the way," said Anko grinning at the kids.

"Anko-chan be nice. Anyway children Sasuke and I are about to leave on a long trip," said Mikoto.

Tenten smiled. "That's what we're about to do," said Tenten.

"I guess we all had it bad here if we all want to leave," said Lee as their class mate Hanabi landed next to them.

"You have no Idea," said Hanabi looking at the others.

Naruto held up his hand and looked at his arm. "As much as I'd like to hear it all we have to leave," said Naruto.

Tenten crossed her fingers in the tiger sign and yelled out Kai. What followed next was mass explosions from the orphanage. Not to be out done Anko and Mikoto did the same thing. Instantly explosions could be heard from the Uchiha district, the Apartments in east Konoha and a few other locations like the Towers, and even atop the Hokage monument.

"I think it's best if we leave now," said Hanabi as she took off with the others following close behind.

(in the Sky above Konoha)

A figure stood there looking at the chaos wearing a red robe that concealed their full identify. The person was tall enough to either be a man or woman and the build was to average to get a good estimate.

"Seven lost souls who lost everything years ago will find it again," said the figure disappearing.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Everybody say mister Rain man can we have a rainy day (Lil Wanye from Get Money Don't own) Yes we can have a raniy day of fics.

Killjoy: Dude what the hell was that?

Zaara: Who asked you Buzz Killington? Later.

Killjoy: Well part of my name is kill anyway review Wile I put Zaara in Anko's new therapy class


	2. When the Darkness wakes

Zaara: Here is chapter 2 to the Fallen ones. I know you'll like it and SOMEBODY GET THIS CRAZY BITCH AWAY FROM ME!! (Running away from Anko.

Anko: Come back Zaara-kun. Hey Killjoy thinks for the tip.

Killjoy: Don't forget the deal you help me get a Date with Hana since I can't get past Kiba because he is over protective.

Zaara: (wrapped up in wire) You's a dead man Killjoy! A Dead man!!

Killjoy: Yeah yeah I'll give you a gallon of sake and you'll forget all about it. Anyway to all the fans enjoy.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/boss speech**

_**Demon/boss thought**_

Letters

Enjoy. Oh I don't own any of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(two weeks later in Konoha- Temporary Council chambers)

The Council was in full session today. The 20 village Council members, the Shinobi Council, the clan head Council, and the Elder Council were all there and ready to figure things out. It was to discuss the attack that happened on the village not long ago. The people who attacked had targeted an orphanage, the Uchiha distrct, a few locations around the village, and a few other places. No lives were lost, but many were injured and a few villagers had disappeared. Three orphans, one being the Kyubi container AKA Naruto Uzumaki, Jonin Anko, Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha, and Hanabi Hyuga.

Sarutobi sat at the head with his two advisers next to him. "Idea's?" asked Sarutobi as he had only come up with one senario that had fit everything that happened.

A civilian from the Haruno clan jumped up. "It was Stone or Cloud! Two of our bloodlines are missing and so is our Weapon. We must retrive them at all costs," said the woman only for Ibiki a member of the Shinobi council to glare at her.

"First off bitch Naruto is not a weapon, second Cloud or stone would have to have some big balls to even think of attacking us like that. Not after what happed 8 years ago and the damage we dealt to them in the last war," said ibiki.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before looking around. Many seemed confused. "Regardless of what happened we are in a small bind here. We had 7 people missing. We have to prepare for the worst case scenario here," said Sarutobi.

"Your right Hokage-sama, but what are your thoughts on this truly?" asked Shibi.

"My thoughts. I could say that they all got tired of the village and wanted to escape," said Sarutobi as he stood up and walked away, never letting anyone know of the things that he knew.

Danzo stood and looked at the rest of the Council. "The worst case scenario is that they come back and we can't control them they would Destroy us if they gained the power, but image if they became our weapons? We would be the most feared nation on the planet! No one would oppose us! All we have to do is wait and bide our time until such a time as they return and then they'll be our weapons," said Danzo smirking.

At the start everyone was on pins and needles, but as Danzo spoke they gained back some of their confidence and actually started to cheer, all except the Shinobi Council, even though it was probably in the best interests of the village. Sometimes they had to play the devil in order to kill one.

( two weeks after the meeting- border lands)

The border lands. The place that no country claimed as it was said to be cursed. That made the prefect place for the Fallen ones of Konoha to travel. Naruto had thought it was a nice name for them and Hanabi agreed. Currently they stood walking though a white desert, but unlike the desert in Suna it was not hot and the sky appeared to be black or twilight colored. They had a small fire going and sat around it. Naruto had a water bottle in his hand before taking a drink. Hanabi sat next to him with Sasuke, Tenten and lee across from them, and Anko and Mikoto to either side of the fire.

"Nobody will follow us this far out, even hunter-nins," said Mikoto as she herself would have abandoned a chase if it lead to here.

Tenten bit her lip. "We had no choice. It was here or another village," said Tenten poking the fire.

Anko took out a bit of field packed meet. "And with Konoha's spy network they would have found us in a few months, if not weeks. they would have gotten us with ease," said Anko tearing a bite out the meat.

"If that happened they would probably kill us to keep it quiet that a goup of kids and two women did that to them," said Lee.

Hanabi laughed getting Lee's attention. "Yeah kill you three maybe. I would be returned to my clan, Anko would be imprisoned and more then likely raped, and Mikoto-san and Sasuke would be put into special brothels," said Hanabi who shuttered at the word rape.

Naruto throw his bottle to Sasuke who took a small drink. "It won't matter. We're all going to go back one day for the same reason," said Sasuke setting the bottle down.

Over the last month they had shared their stories and quickly became a little family. Sure Naruto, Sasuke and Lee would get into small fights, but all three proved that they were on the right path. Tenten and Hanabi had begun to try and catch the boys in power. Mikoto monitored everyone with a keen eye, even Anko.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two women a group of children," came a voice from behind them.

Mikoto activated her Sharingan, while Anko pulled out a Kunai and glared at the person. The person was easily Mikoto's height, but other then that, they couldn't tell anything. The figure wore a red clock that hide everything.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto pulling out a kunai Anko gave him.

"I don't really have a name? I lost it a few decades back. I'm a scientist. You see I studied under master Aizen and helped him discover a lost power. Sadly he died a few years after we started trying to recreate it. I have been trying to track down people to help me and after years I finally found you," said the person with an overlapping voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Hanabi.

The figure removed the hood and they were suspired to see a young girl, maybe 16 looking at them, long red hair, green eyes, and a smile that looked like Naruto's. All and all she could be his elder sister. Many were slack jawed.

"How can you say a few decades and look so… young?" asked Mikoto.

The young girl took out a cigar and fired it up, before taking a puff and blowing out smoke. "Simple. Because I was losing time I simply stopped it after I hit 16. I will die one day, but not for another 80 or 90 years. Hell I'm already 70 years old," said the Woman.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he charged the woman. The woman just looked at Naruto, before she grabbed Naruto's arm and pinned him to the ground. Naruto glared at her and the woman looked surprised. She let him up and sighed.

"An Uzumaki. A member of my damn family," said the Woman as the others stared at her.

"I thought you didn't remember your name?" asked Lee looking at her in confusion.

The woman looked at Lee. "I don't. Well not my given name anyway," said the woman.

Sasuke suck his head. "Let's get back on track please. What did you mean by help you?" said Sasuke.

"Smiple. The bloodline needs people who had a darkness so deep that even the purest light lost it's way," said the Woman.

"Well Red, you have me I'm dieing to get some pay back," said Anko.

"As are all of us. We'll do it," said Mikoto.

The woman (who liked the name red) stared at them. "Are you sure. Once you accept this power there is no going back," said Red.

"We chose the path of hell and we intend to follow it, even if we lose our way," said Naruto as they all got a hard look in their eyes.

"Very well follow me," said Red as they began to walk across the desert.

(entrance to a castle)

The group came upon a large castle like structure. It had pure white walls and a large tower coming from the back. Most of the gourp was impressed, but only slightly. They followed Red into the Castle and entered the main hall. Off to the right was a large den that connected to the kitchen. Off to the left was a wide verity of stairs.

"This is my home. You will follow me please," said Red as they followed her to some stairs that went down into blackness. She lit up a torch and down they went.

It wasn't to long before they found themselves in a lab. The lab was a little big, but not overly so. You could see a bed and a few other things, like stranded medical equipment and advanced medical equipment. Along the wall were bottles and on the table next to the bed were notes.

"This is a good set up that even the snake would kill for," said Anko rubbing her hand on the table.

"Thank you Anko-san, now who will go first?" asked Red.

"**You should do it," came a voice from the back of Naruto's mind.**

"_Who's there?" asked Naruto._

"**Call me… a specter of sorts. I've been here a long time boy and if you get the power I think your getting then it will benefit both of us," said the voice.**

"I'll do it," said Naruto removing her short and laying on the bed.

Red smiled before she started to strap him down to the bed. Once he was secure red grabbed a needle filled with a black substance that had a dark aura to it. She slipped it into his right arm and injected him with it before pulling it out. At first it was nothing then it started. Naruto began to sweat and scream. His body felt like it was on fire. His eyes began to change colors from, blue, to green, to yellow, before his body began to grow a few inches and he started to age a bit. Bits of white began to appear on his body, but mostly his face

Mikoto looked horrified, before she grabbed Red and slammed her into a wall. "What the hell is going on!" asked Mikoto as Red smiled.

"The blackness is waking up inside of him," said Red.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a large cave. He began to walk, but soon heard the sounds of battle. He ran towards the battle to find two people fighting. One was a tall all white version of himself that had a twisted grin on his face and the other was a female that had long black hair, gray eyes, and a black battle Kimono.

"Why are you trying to stop me hime?" asked the man as he jumped out the way of a powerful leg drop that broke the ground. He just smiled harder

The woman glared at him. "You won't enter his soul! Not while I'm here," said the Woman.

"**ENOUGH!!" growled out a large beast from a cage.**

"Ahh. I was just starting to have fun," said the tall man pouting a bit.

**"You two have done nothing, but bicker since you awoke here," said the beast**

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto as all three turned to him.

The woman ran up and bowed. "Forgive me my lord," said the woman confusing Naruto further.

"who are you?" asked Naruto.

The woman stood and looked at Naruto. She was almost as tall as him. "I am Nasuya. The guardian of your soul. That creature in the cage is the Kyubi and that one is your darkness," said The Woman.

"I know about the Darkness, but Kyubi.

"**Yes. I Have been in you for 11 years. A short time for demons, but long never the less. Currently you and I are on the same page. I want Revenge on Konoha for sealing me. I will help train you when you have the time, and correct a few mistakes," said Kyubi staring at naruto.**

Naruto looked into the Kyubi's eyes and only found truth. Now in days it was hard to find something like that. "We'll talk later," said Naruto as he vanished.

(Real world)

Naruto awoke on the table and felt a little different, almost like something was on his face. He looked around and saw Hanabi walk up to him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi helping him out of his bindings.

"I feel good, just a bit sore," said Naruto. Naruto noticed that everyone looked a bit shorter, even Mikoto and that his voice was deeper.

Red sat in a chair with a cigar in her hands. "You should look in the mirror stud," said Red as Naruto walked over to a mirror.

Naruto would have to agree with her, he was once lean, but now was well built, he looked to be standing at about 6' even, his red hair had lengthened to his shoulders and added a few more blonde highlights, the last thing was that on his face was a mask made of bone and shaped like a fox face. Naruto grabbed the mask and pulled it off. When he did he looked several years older, at least 19, he even thought like a 19 year old, his whisker marks were bolder, and his eyes only slightly silted. He held the mask out as it formed into an O-katana with a blue sheath with a little red at the bottom.

Red walked over to him and examined him. "Well how do you fill Naruto-san?" asked Red.

Naruto glanced at her before smirking at her. Naruto noticed that his mind had also aged a bit and noticed that Red was looking rather sexy. "I fill like I'm a king and no one has any power over me," said Naruto.

Red smiled, before she began to look at the others. "Who's next?" she asked.

(A mouth later)

Naruto awoke from a peaceful rest. He jumped out of bed and began to do push-ups. After Naruto hit 100 he stood up and walked over to his closet. He was in a room that Red had given him. The room was large. A good 30 feet. A bed on the far wall and many bookshelves with Jutsu scrolls and sword styles. Naruto pulled out a long black coat with a red right sleeve and a left blue sleeve, that would button-up along the right side, blue shirt, and black Shinobi pants. He grabbed his sword and slipped it onto his right side.

Naruto walked out the room and bummed into someone, making them fall. "Sorry about that," said Naruto helping them up.

"No problem Naruto-kun," said Hanabi.

Naruto began to check Hanabi out as he normally did when he had little to do and she was around. Hanabi had aged to around 19 years old, stood at 5'6", long black hair that was pulled into three braids with long bangs hanging over her eyes, lovely pale lavender eyes, with a hint of blue surrounding it, , large dd cup breasts, athletic figure, nice tight ass, she wore a black v-neck shirt that stopped near her stomach, that reveled a lot of cleavage, black pants, and a blue jacket. On her side was a kodachi.

Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud, but after Hanabi's transformation he wanted to take her. He had roamed around a few times and found her in her room, the hot springs, hell even the training room, looking very nice. He have to ask her out sooner or later.

"Hey Naruto you want to join me in the hot springs?" asked Hanabi as she picked up a tool, and soap.

"Srory Nabi-chan, but I need to talk to Red about something," said Naruto as he walked past Hanabi and walked over to Red's room.

He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. He opened the door to find no one in there. He looked around her room and noticed that it was red. A lot of different shades. He guessed that she was down in her lab, so he sat on the bed. He sat down for three minutes, before he got board and looked around her room. He walked over to her book shelf and found two things of interest. Journals. One saying Red, the other Kurai. He grabbed both and opened Kurai's to the very last entrance.

I can't beleave that stupid bitch Kurshina! Runing off like that. She maybe my clone, but we're nothing alike. All I asked her to do was stay within the border lands, but that bastard stole her away from me and to make matters worse she claimed my name! MY FAMILY NAME!! The bastard who stole her was some leaf nin named Minato namikaze.That girl is no kin of mine, not now not ever. *sigh* I don't expect her to last long anyway. She's only 16 years old, even for a clone she's had a long life. I don't expect her to live past 18...

Naruto was a little pissed off that Red could be so heartless. She only expected the woman to live a few years, even though they were basicly twins. He didn't know how old she was when he was born, but he knew that she had to at least be in her late 20's. He would have to find out in Konoha's records later. He looked at the other book and opened it to the page that listed the data of the tranformstion as they called it.

I didn't expect them to live. Not all of them anyway. The woman Mikoto seemed to be the weakest along with Anko. I thought thwy would both die. In true the test had a 99% chance of date. All of them could have died, though I needed test subjects and they happened to be in my lands. 

After Naruto read this he was pissed off. He throw Kurai's dairy onto the ground and ran out of the room. He was going to make that bitch pay for endangering his family. He quickly found her in her lab looking over some notes while smoking on a cigar, before grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall with his eyes shifting, between red, blue, and green.

"You bitch! You lied to us! We could have all died in your fucked up experiments! We've all felt pain in our lives, and you just tried to add to it! You'd better give me a damn good reason not to snap your neck right now Kurai!" whispered Naruto with such fury that even the heavens seemed to shake with terror.

Surprised by this Kurai (If that was her name) was actually turned on by this and felt that she was getting wet. She smiled before taking the cigar from her mouth and throwing it to the ground. "I couldn't very well tell you what was happening nor how deadly it was. It actually made you all more powerful. I turned you into warriors without equals in this world. You should call me mistress and do my biding," said Kurai starting to laugh.

This really pissed Naruto off and even if she was an family member or not she needed to pay.

"**Here's the first listen kit. It's a seal that the Hyuga's based theirs off of," said Kyubi.**

Naruto found the knowledge downloaded into his mind before his hand began to glow a bright blue. Kurai started to wince in pain, before Naruto let her fall to the floor. She now had a black tattoo around her neck with small spirals here and there. She looked up at Naruto and glared at him. Kurai stood up and throw a kick at Naruto. Naruto didn't even move as the tattoo around her neck began to shock her, before she fell to the ground. Naruto grabbed her by her shirt, before ripping it a bit and biting her neck making her cry in pain.

Naruto pulled back and looked into her eyes. "This is justice. You used us so now we'll use you. You'll be our slave now. As much as I hate to say it. We own you forever," said Naruto before he throw her to the ground and walked away to tell the others about what he found out.

Kurai lay on the ground with a small smile on her face. Even thought she was now a slave she found a master that would use her as he saw fit, unlike Aizen. "Very well Naruto-sama," said Kurai getting up.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Ah Hana can't wait for that date.

Zaara: Hello Killjoy! I'm backkkkkkkkkkk!

Killjoy: Well how did you manage that.

Zaara: (smiles) Let's just say I made Anko walk away with the biggest smile ever and a limp to match.

Killjoy: well I am impressed.

Zaara jumps at Killjoy and hits him with a couple of times, before he takes out a couple of ropes before he hog ties him

Zaara: Asshole. That's what you get for selling me out. Later (Zaara walks away with thoughts of Anko's therapy)

Someone walks in.

Killjoy: Hi Anko.

Anko bends down and unties Killjoy.

Anko: it worked. She siad with a grin.

Killjoy: yes the plan is going great Soon he will be your mate and Hana Mine.


	3. Coming to Konoha

Zaara: Where the hell is that brat?

Kiba: sorry I'm late. I had to go on a mission.

Zaara: While you where on your mission Hana got a date with Killjoy

Kiba: WHAT!!!

Zaara: (Evil smirk) Yeap. Their right in this restaurant.

Kiba runs in and Killjoy runs out with Kiba behind him and Hana behind Kiba.

Zaara: Oh yeah life is good.

?: I couldn't agree more Zaara-kun

Zaara: (pales) Hey Anko-hime.

Anko: Come with Me Zaara-kun. we have to meet Kurenai-chan and Asuma.

Zaara struggles to get free

----------------------------

On another note I'm not sure how many, but a few people have been quite upset with the way I have Hinata, more then likely because of how she has been pretreated in the manga recently with the whole telling Naruto her feelings and being injured. For that I'm sorry, but I'm sure I put this out before that came up.

-----------------------------

Human speech

Human thought

**Demon/Boss speech**

_**Demon/boss speech**_

**Demonic influenced speech**

Letter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(4 years after the departure from Konoha- Konoha council chambers)

The members of the Council stood in attendance awaiting Sarutobi. Things had become rather difficult since the absence of the Fallen ones had taken place. Konoha had placed last at the last 8 Chunin Exams, The Hyugas had become more secluded and cold, and the economy had started to become dry. They were placing their bets on this exam as it seems that Konoha had be hit with a curse since the day they left. It also marked the year anniversary of the Day Sarutobi told the villagers of Naruto's true name and heritage. Many were pissed at Sarutobi for hiding that fact from them, but Sarutobi only reminded them that they were at fault for driving away Minato and Kushina's son.

Sarutobi walked in and sat down. He looked a little older then he did before and he was tired. "Alright everyone as you have noticed for the last 4 years Konoha has been doing poorly in the Chunin Exams, however I think we can brake that losing strike, while placing Konoha right at the top of the listings. In one month the heirs graduate from the academy. We will send them to the Chunin exams as a show of force," said Sarutobi talking and thinking like the Title he had been given many years ago.

Haishi Hyuga stood. "Hokage-sama wouldn't it be wise to seem the teams with the most experience, after all it is in Konoha this year," said Haishi.

"No, you see I want this to go off without a hitch. The heirs have shown more promise and skill then any other in the last few years. They will be the best soldiers Konoha has had since Kakashi Hatake's generation," said Sarutobi.

"Be that as it may Hokage-sama we still have very little in the way of power to help us in the future incase of war. Our clinits havn't been to thrilled that the 'best village' has been donig the worst," said Ibiki the Head of the ANBU interrogation department.

"Don't worry I've already taken care of that," said Sarutobi taking a puff out of his pipe.

(In Iwa borders)

A small band of 9 people sat or stood around a fire. All wore black full face mask, excapt the leader who had a black mask with a red line running down the side with the kanji for Zero on his left check, a large black cloak with a hood up, the only one that was different was a man that had red hair with a large amount of blonde in it.

They had just finished a mission for Suna. The band of people where a powerful group called Black Guard. They had no fear, they feared no enemy, and above all they didn't abandon those they called family. The leader was about to remove his mask when a woman wearing a Konoha Jonin uniform appeared.

"What does Konoha want?" asked the Leader removing his hand from his mask.

The woman glared at him. "Your Zero, leader of the Black Guard are you not?" asked the woman.

The man now named Zero looked at her. Even if she couldn't see his eyes she felt as if he was staring into her soul, at least until he turned to a person on his left. The person was rather short, and had the cloak wrapped around the small frame of a female body.

"Star who is this woman to talk to me in such a way and with so much spite and disrespect?" asked Zero with a relaxed voice.

Star pulled out a Bingo book and flipped though it until she found the picture. "She is Kurenai Yuhi. Only made Jonin a year ago. Nick named the Genjutsu Mistress. Wanted by The land of Grass with a bounty of 3000000 on your head for the death of a lord," said The person known as Star though it was clear it was a young female.

Zero looked back at Kurenai and laughed. "So that's who dares. Quite bold of you," said Zero.

Kurenai frowned at them, before taking a letter out of her pouch. "This is from the third Hokage. It basically states that we wish for you to join Konoha's military ranks," said Kurenai.

Zero looked at a person to his right. A large man with an even larger sword strapped to his back. "Jin what do you think?" asked Zero.

"It could be interesting. You know how I can sometimes feel a great battle approaching, well this is one of those times Zero-sama," said Jin.

"Please your just blood thristy," came a woman who had somehow slipped behind Kurenai making her freeze.

_"I didn't even know someone appeared behind me," thought Kurenai._

Zero stood up. "We'll follow you Yuhi-san, but be warned if you try anything you'll end up like others who have tried to play us in the past," said Zero as they began to walk towards Konoha.

Kurenai shivered at the thought of this man. He was more powerful then he appeared. She knew at that very instant he had claimed her as his own and there was nothing she could do about it, unless it was death.

(Konoha- a week later)

As the group approached the village they noticed a team of ANBU trailing them. Zero smirked at their feeble ways of hiding. Kurenai was standing near him and she keep giving him nervous glances. He put his hands on her shoulders, nearly making her jump in fear. He could tell that she was both terrified and aroused. Zero laughed a bit.

He bent down close to her ear. "Do you fear me Kurenai-chan?" asked Zero.

"N-no Zero-sama," said Kurenai wishing she hadn't called him Sama. Now he knew he had power over her.

Zero let go. "Good," said Zero.

Just as the guards were about to stop them Kurenai glared at them. The guards knew of How Kurenai did her missions. They also knew of her current assignment. They only had further orders to give her.

"Easy Kurenai-san. We only have orders to lead them to the council chambers," said the guard on the left hoping that would save his manhood.

(Konoha Council chambers)

Everyone awaited the arrival of this group Sarutobi said was good. Many had doubts about them, but they had reports on them from time to time. The reports went back a good two years. From what they understood their leader was a man named Zero. He didn't do things halfway. No he was effect in what he did. The first report they got was the death of Gato in wave. He had been messing with them for sometime and Konoha was ready to launch a strike against him, but they beat them to it.

The doors opened and Kurenai walked in with a few people following her. She stood off to the side as the leader made himself known. He removed his cloak showing everyone what was under it. He wore a blood red shirt with long white hoari with a whirlpool on the back and a Zero on the right side, black Shinobi pants, black tape wrapped around his right hand and forearm. The last thing about him was that he had two swords on his person. Both sat on his left side. One was an O-katana with a blue sheath and the other was a katana with a black sheath.

Sarutobi looked at him. "You must be Zero. Will you and yours please remove your masks. It would be the first step to trust between us," said Sarutobi as many hoped to get to see his face.

Zero Reached up and stopped at his mask, but his hand flow up and he snapped. The others quickly removed their cloaks. The girl next to Zero, had long black hair in three ponytails, a built frame with a set of c- cup breasts, wearing a black shirt, black leather shorts, high heeled boots, and a kodachi strapped to her back. Off to the left side stood two people who dressed the same. Both wore an all black bodysuit, but one was a female and the other was male. The Council guessed that they were related. Both had a sword on the right side

The next one was a large man with a sword strapped to his back, wearing standard Shinobi pants and nothing else. A girl appeared to be next to him, wearing a brown gi, and brown pants with long black hair. The next one was a tall young man with a long braid, a green vest, white pants. He held a sword on his right. The next was a Girl that wore a blue Chinese dress, with a black dragon on the back, black stockings, and white boots on her back was a long sword. The last person wore a open black jacket with no shirt under it giving most of the world a free peck, black pants, and black boots and her back just below her waist was her sword facing the left side. All of them wore black and white masks.

"Please introduce yourselves to this Council," said Tsume looking at Zero with lust in her eyes

"SOUND OFF!" yelled Zero.

"Star," said the girl with three braids

Jin," said the large man

"Dark," said the taller person wearing the black suit

"Aura," said the other person wearing the same gear.

"Fang," said the girl wearing the open jacket.

"Musal," said the man wearing the green vest

"Blizzar," said the girl wearing the brown gi

"Blade," said the girl wearing the Chinese Dress

"And as you know I am Zero," said Zero.

"You are a must usual group of people. You hide beneath masks and plan to fight for Konoha," said Sarutobi.

Star stepped forward. "So do your ANBU. We of this group are a clan with a powerful bloodline limit," said Star getting many to look at her with interest.

"What is this bloodline?" asked Haishi Hyuga. The Clan Council had been pushing him to get Hinata and Neji married to get more power into the clan. He knew that he found the right people for that little job.

"Our bloodline manifests in on of two ways. I won't revel it, but only Zero has unlocked both parts of the bloodline," said Blade looking at Zero.

"I would like to see that," said Sarutobi knowing that knowledge would save them in the future.

"Very well. I'll give you a Demonstration of my power any time any place anyone," said Zero.

Everyone looked around before Sarotobi smiled at two members of the Council. "Very well. You shall face Kakashi hatake at training field 8 tomorrow. Kurenai will show it to you in the morning, until then your dismissed," said Sarutobi as they walked out with Sarutobi following soon after with a select few clan heads.

"I knew that they had power, but a bloodline too!" yelled a civilian.

"then it's better then we originally thought. We only wanted them to stay around and teach a select few there style of combat, but now we learn that they have a bloodline limit that has two outcomes to it. We must have them stay," said Koharu.

"I agree with you. Once we get them We can make Konoha what it was meant to be," said Danzo.

(Large apartment)

Kurenai lead the group to a special apartment used for visiting lords and the like. It was rather large. It had 5 rooms, a small kitchen, a large living room, and a balcony. Kurenai opened the door for them and everyone went in. The last to enter the room was Zero. He stopped and looked at Kurenai.

"Be back here early and knock 5 times, three quick, two slow," said Zero as he walked into the Room.

"Hai Zero-sama," said Kurenai.

Once the door closed everyone quickly moved around the room and found the hidden cameras and mics, before frying them. Zero nodded to everyone. It was a sign to them that it was safe, but in this village no one was ever safe. They still needed to plan.

(Next day)

Kurenai arrived at the apartment and knocked just like Zero instructed. Once the door opened only 4 people walked out Star, Musal, Blade, and Zero himself. Kurenai was just now realizing it, but Star always seemed to be the closest to Zero. She wondered… Shaking her head she looked at Zero.

"Zero-sama we are prepared," said Kurenai.

"Lead the way Kurenai-chan," said Zero in the same clam voice.

As they made their way though the village many looked at them as if they were Heroes of war, giving them looks of awe. Many looked at Zero as if he was the second coming of the Fourth Hokage. It really didn't matter to Zero one way or the other. He was here because he and the others felt like being here, no other reason.

They soon came to a field and saw at least half the Council along with a couple of Jonin, and The Hokage.

"Alright let get this over with," came a cocky, yet lazy voice. The person would had it stood as tall as Zero, gravity defying silver hair, a single black eye, he wore a slandered Jonin uniform. "I'm Sharingan Kakashi by the way,"

Zero didn't like the way this guy talked and vanished from sight before slugging Kakashi hard enough to send him into the tree. Kakashi got off the ground and found that his nose was smashed in. Kakashi lowered his mask a bit and set his nose right. He had only had his nose broken four times, the first was the day he told his mother off bout his father and his cousin busted it, the day he called Rin a bitch in heat. Obito had done the honor, the last was the time he and his sensei got into it about Kushina. That was a memorable day.

Kakashi glared at Zero before charging with speed that let people know why he was once the feared dog of ANBU black ops. His fist came fast, but Zero stopped it with little effort, before he kicked Kakashi in his gut and sent him flying. Kakashi skidded on the ground, before recovering and looked up only to see Zero standing right in front of him. Kakashi jumped back, but Zero removed his O-katana before slashing Kakashi across the chest. Kakashi hit the ground as Zero put his sword on his shoulder.

"You'd better really start fighting. I'm not even trying right now. Don't make me pull out the mask," said Zero.

Kakashi sighed before taking off his vest. He lost some protection, but in doing so lost almost 100 pounds of weight. Kakashi appeared in front of Zero slugging him hard enough to send him into a wall. Zero pulled himself out the wall quick enough to avoid a fire Jutsu. Zero looked at Kakashi, before rasing his sword above his head and brining it down. A yellow light tore apart the ground as it rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi started a chain that looked like the seals for Chidori.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as the chidori blocked the attack. After the attack died down Kakashi noticed that his hand was bleeding from gashes and cuts. Now he was worried.

Zero looked at Kakashi in shame. "That's it Kakashi. I'm throw playing with you. Fight me for real with the Sharingan or I kill you here and not even the Hokage will stop me," said Zero in a dead tone.

Kakashi removed his headband and got into a stance. Zero held his sword to the ground and prepared for Kakashi to charge him. Kakashi rushed Zero and throw out a powerful kick, Zero blocked with his left arm, Kakashi throw out a punch that Zero just leaned back on. Zero stopped Kakashi's fist before bringing him down to his knees.

Zero just looked at Kakashi. "Game over," said Zero as he let Kakashi go and began to walk away.

Kakashi got up and glared at Zero before he ran though the signs for his ultimate attack. Both his hands became lighting. He charged at Zero who didn't notice the killing intent.

"ZERO LOOK OUT!" yelled Star.

Zero turned around quick enough to get hit in the face by the fist blade that, before Kakashi dragged him up into the sky in a zigzag pattern. One at the max height Kakashi let him go and went up a bit more, before turning around and slamming his other hand into Zero's face and dragging him to the earth. It looked like he had just cut through a bolt of lightning. An explosion followed that was of nothing that hadn't been expected of Kakashi. Kakashi began to walk over to the Council when Zero's friends backed away.

What's the matter? Afraid i'll kill you too?" asked Kakashi in a lazy tone

"Damn you Kakashi! You just had to do that didn't you!?" yelled Blade as she prepared to drew her sword.

Sarutobi looked at her. "What do you mean?" asked Sarutobi as he thought Zero was dead and was going to skin Kakashi alive.

"Zero is hard to kill. He's our leader for more then the fact that he can use both powers of the bloodline, but when angered Zero is a force of nature unstoppable, even by us," said Musal.

Just as the Council was about to reply a large amount of power could be felt by all. It was enough to make Sarutobi began to doubt his powers. The smoke began to spiral like a tornado and there stood Zero. His horai was damaged, he had a few gashes on his torso and arms, but he looked okay. His face mask was gone, but in it's place was a mask that looked to be a fox's face and made of bone. You could now see his eyes a powerful purple. Zero held out his sword out at Kakashi.

"Normally I wouldn't even think of using this power against a fool like you, but you just signed your death warrant," said Zero.

Star looked at Zero in worry. "Oh no. Zero stop now!" yelled Star.

"Forgive no one! Nasuya!" yelled out Zero as his sword began to change. The hilt enlongted to 5 feet long, the blade was now 3 feet long with a yellow tint to it and on the other end was a long red rope.

Zero held the blade over his head as he charged Kakashi at an even greater speed. Kakashi couldn't even keep up with the Sharingan, until he was impaled by the blade. Kakashi held onto the blade before throwing up and passing Out. Zero growled before throwing Kakashi off the blade and towards the Council. He glared at the Council.

"I don't like when people try to kill me. He's lucky that I spared his life," said Zero as his powers seemed to vanish and his sword became normal again, before he Sheathed it with little ease.

"You will be attending the academy starting tomorrow," said Sarutobi. With only a month to go it was the wisest choice to them.

"What ever," said Zero as he and the others seemed to just disappear without any trace of them.

(On top of the Fourth's head)

They had all removed there masks, except Zero. Star's face was pale, but was still lovely and her lavender eyes just as lovely as any Hyuga's, for she was Hanabi Uzumaki ni Hyuga. Musal had sharp eyes, but regarded the world. He was Rock Lee. Blade had lovely brown eyes that held as much warmth as so few in there group did. She was Tenten. Zero ripped off his mask and crushed it into dust.

"That was reckless of you Zero! Using you Shikai like that!" yelled Tenten glaring at the back of Zero.

"I knew that Tenten! But you of all people know how I am, do you wish to beg for mercy tonight?" said Zero making Tenten blush as she knew what he meant.

Lee looked at Tenten. "Lay off Tenten-chan. That bastard deserved it. He tried to Kill Zero-sama," said Lee.

Zero had to think for a second before looking at the two of them. "No Lee she's right in a way. I over stepped my boundaries when I used my mask, but it was either that or let Konoha find out we're back early," said Zero.

Hanabi walked closer to Zero and kissed him. "It doesn't matter does it. When the time comes this place will Burn for the sins they committed against us. Isn't that Right Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi.

Zero aka Naruto Uzumaki looked at Hanabi before kissing her full on the lips.

Naruto pulled Back as Hanabi blushed hard from the kiss she just got. "Your right my dear Hanabi-hime. This place will burn, but it won't fall to just anyone. It will fall to us," said Naruto as he began to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: (Opens a bottle of Sake) Damn. Why did I agree to go on that Date with Anko. Oh that's right. It was killjoy.

Killjoy: (Walks up and takes Zaara's Sake)

Zaara: What the hell happened Bro? You look like shit

Killjoy: Hana I very rough.

Zaara: To bad man.

Killjoy: Not complaining

Zaara: (Hops out of chair) If you'll excuse me Anko wants me to be ready for dinner. Something about meeting her brothers and sisters. (Shudders)

Killjoy: Wait for me this will be too funny too miss.


	4. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


End file.
